Bangladesh Air Force Shaheen College
Bangladesh Air Force Shaheen College, or BAF Shaheen College, is a privatized educational institution run by the Bangladesh Air Force in Dhaka. It has the largest primary, secondary and higher secondary student population in Bangladesh. Campuses There are five Shaheen colleges operated by the Bangladesh Air Force situated near airbases around Bangladesh; * B A F Shaheen College, Dhaka Official Website * BAF Shaheen College Kurmitolla, Dhaka Official Website * BAF Shaheen College Chittagong, Chittagong * BAF Shaheen College Jessore, Jessore Official Website * BAF Shaheen College P.K.P, Tangail * BAF Shaheen School Shamshernagar, Sylhet BAF Shaheen College Dhaka The college was established on 1 March 1960 as Shaheen School (English Medium). Bangla Medium was introduced from 1967, in parallel with English Medium. Shaheen High School was renamed as B A F Shaheen College Dhaka for opening Intermediate Level from 1977. Degree pass courses were opened in 1990. Since then the college has been functioning as a Degree College. The college has classes from KG to H.S.C as per the regulations of DG, Secondary and Higher Education, Board of Intermediate and Secondary Education (BISE), Dhaka. The web address is http://www.bafsd.edu.bd/ The college is co-educational. There are 6000 students and 125 teaching staff. An English Medium curriculum has been introduced in one section each of the classes from KG to V from 2006 as per NCTB, along with the existing Bangla Medium. Administration There are five parts to the institution, * Primary and secondary Bangla and English version school (pre-school to year 12) * College (year 11 and 12) * Undergraduate program Each section is independent and has separate facilities and faculties. The sections are administered under their own vice principals (education) supervised by the principal. Disciplinary administration is controlled by an adjutant, with comparable salary and privileges of a vice principal. From a purely administrative point of view, the adjutant has the office of the vice principal. Faculty * Principal - khodeja Khatun (acting) * Vice Principal (College) - khodeja Khatun * Vice Principal (School) - Lilu Bilkis Banu * Adjutant - Sqn Ldr Md. Abul Kalam Azad Programmes The Bangla Medium School awards the nationally recognized Secondary School Certification (comparable to year 10 graduation). Similarly the College Section awards the Higher Secondary Certification (comparable to year 12 graduation). Unlike the Bangla medium section, Shaheen English Medium School (SEMS) offers a programme leading to the GCE and O-Level, recognized by the GCE board of the United Kingdom. The undergraduate programme leads to a first degree with honors in general sciences, commerce, the arts or social sciences. All degree programmes are recognized by the National University. BAF Shaheen College Kurmitola BAF Shaheen College Kurmitola was established in 1972 as ‘BAF High School’. The school was renamed as ‘BAF Shaheen School’ in 1980. Higher Secondary School Certificate course was introduced in the school from 1982 and then it was named as ‘BAF Shaheen School and College’. In 1986 it was again renamed as ‘BAF Shaheen College Kurmitola’. Students are taught from KG to XII classes in a coeducation environment."B A F Shaheen College Kurmitola" "Education, Restraint and Discipline" is the school motto. There are 55 sections from KG to XII classes. An English Medium curriculum has been introduced in one section each of the classes from KG to V from the academic session 2006 as per NCTB along with the existing Bangla Medium. The college has 4,500 students, and 120 teaching and 29 non-teaching staff. The college is managed by the Bangladesh Air Force. About 4,500 students study there in 72 sections. BAF Shaheen College Kurmitola is a Bangla medium school and college. There is a Science Group, Business Study Group, Arts Group, a Library, debating club, Girls Guide, Quiz Club, B.N.C.C. unit. * Principal: Main Uddin Pathan * Vice principal: Mirza Golum Hossain * College adjutant: Mazharul Islam BAF Shaheen College Jessore Before the war of independence, there was neither any air base nor any educational institution at this place. After the liberation, the foundation of the then Satadal School was laid on 26 January 1976. Then it had only two tinshed buildings. With the passage of time, the school assumed the shape of BAF Shaheen School in 1979. In 1984, it was converted to a college and in 1986 it obtained permission for an exam center. The college has three buildings of area , with 33 sections from class KG to XII. From 2006, English Medium curriculum has been introduced in one section each of the classes from KG to V in addition to the existing Bangla Medium curriculum as per NCTB. The college received Best College Award in the National Education Week in 2001. http://www.bafshaheencollegejessore.org/index.php BAF Shaheen College PaharKanchanPur (PKP) BAF Shaheen School, PKP began in 1997 with 51 students in 3 classes from KG to class II. The school opened a new class every year up to class VIII in 2003. The school has preliminary permission from the education board in Dhaka to run the education activities of classes VI to VIII. It is now a junior secondary school. References External links * Shaheens Association Dhaka (ESAD) * BAF Shaheen College Dhaka page on Facebook * Temporary alumni home * Shaheens on Facebook * Official Website of BAF Shaheen College Dhaka * Official Website of BAF Shaheen College Chittagong * Unofficial students forum * Official Facebook page of BAF Shaheen College Chittagong Category:Bangladesh Air Force Category:Education in Dhaka Category:Schools in Bangladesh Category:Colleges in Bangladesh Category:1960 establishments in Pakistan